Kunoichi in Training
by FictionCookie2
Summary: Deception is not the only prominent weapon of a kunoichi, as Karai teaches April through some intimate training sessions
1. Chapter 1 - Just Us Girls

April was alone in the dojo, practicing her katas. A night or two out of the week, she had taken to staying at home instead of patrolling with the turtles and Karai as it allowed her more time to focus on her technique. Also, it was the only time the Lair was quiet - she reveled in the peace. While she loved the liveliness of the Lair for the most part, it occasionally grated.

This night, however she wasn't alone.

April sensed Karai's presence before she even made it through the dojo door. "Why aren't you out patrolling with the others?" she inquired, not breaking her form.

Karai was leaning against the doorframe of the dojo, watching April's form intensely. "Changed my mind. Thought we could train together for a change, just us girls."

This made April stop in curious surprise. Despite living together for a while now, the two girls didn't ever do anything separate from the guys. It wasn't as if they didn't like each other - their past was water under the bridge as far as both girls were concerned - it just didn't seem to work out that way, is all.

Not wanting to dissuade Karai's attempt at friendship, April smiled in appreciation and enthusiasm. "Sounds fun! Want to do some katas with me?"

Karai shook her head. "You finish your katas while I change out of this armour. Then we'll spar."

April faltered. Spar? That brought back some less than pleasant memories. Still, April was quietly confident in her improved abilities, and also found comfort in the fact she wouldn't have to resort to throwing Karai down stairs this time, seeing as she wouldn't be out for blood.

Ten minutes later, Karai returned in a black tank top and some long black shorts. From beside the weapons rack, she watched April finish her last kata. "Very nice, O'Neil," she congratulated. "Your form is a lot less stiff than it used to be."

"Thanks," April took a swig of water. "So, wanna spar?"

Karai's smirk was somewhat devilish. "Weapons or bare-hand?"

"Bare-hand. It'll be just like ol' times…" April flashed a grin, one Karai returned with a laugh.

The two sparred like that for a long while, gradually getting more and more heated as the night went on. April got some decent shots in on Karai, ones that were beyond luck and breached the realms of skill. Karai, in turn, did land a few revenge hits. She took it easy on April at the start, but found herself being challenged more and more as the sparring continued.

"You've definitely improved since last time, Princess," Karai commented, ducking a right-hook to her face. "I'm impressed."

Blocking a returning punch, April replied, "Thanks. And you're not holding out on me?"

"Not as much as I thought I'd have to," Karai admitted, and April took it as a compliment, regardless of the implications. "Has Donatello being giving you private classes?"

"Yeah, he's been showing me a lot of great-" It was only when April saw the huge grin on Karai's face that she caught the innuendo. She chuckled lightly. "Hush. It's not like that and you know it."

"Do I?" Karai managed a light kick on April's stomach, pushing the younger girl backwards. "I've seen the way he looks at you. You've got him wrapped around your little finger, Princess."

She stuck her tongue out playfully. "Bite me."

"Gladly," Karai flashed her teeth, licking the edges.

The two girls broke apart to catch their breath and grab a drink. All the while, Karai was regarding April with a strange, small smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" April asked, looking down at herself. "Have I got something on my shirt?"

Karai made a show of examining the girl up and down, and April could feel brown eyes inspecting her. There was an unfamiliar glint in her gaze. April was confused, and a little on edge.

"April," Karai closed some distance between the two of them, causing April to step backwards reflexively. Her voice was low, husky, and laced with something April couldn't quite place, but it was making her uneasy. "What do you think is the kunoichi's greatest weapon?"

By this time, April's back was against the dojo's wall. She shifted, uncomfortably; there was nowhere else to go. "Um… d-deception?" she stammered.

At this, Karai let out a fleeting chuckle, one as light as the breeze. She put her hand against the wall beside April's head. "My, you are the innocent one, O'Neil."

Karai moved slightly closer to the younger girl, causing April to press further back into the wall. Her smirk was predatory, and her eyes flashed with devilishness.

"Kunoichi's have a much more useful weapon than deception. For example, look how off-balance I've put you."

Finally making the connection between her strange body language and the sultry tone to in voice, April pushed Karai back at arms length, quickly scurried out from under the girl's towering posture, and tried to hide the deeper shade her cheeks had flushed.

"Y-You haven't put me off-balance," April lied, very badly.

Laughter echoed around the dojo. April couldn't quite tell if it was playful or derisive, but she was too flustered to-

No, I'm not flustered, she assured herself. If I was, that would mean she'd had an effect on me, and she didn't. She can't…

As he was so lost inside her own train of thought, she was so surprised when Karai grabbed her wrist that she gasped. "Relax, O'Neil. This is just training, after all."

April sniffed a laugh, snapping out of Karai's grip. "You messing with me is training?"

"I said I'd train you, didn't I? Don't you want to become a kunoichi?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"The guys won't teach you this," Karai cut in, closing the distance between the two girls again. "But I can."

The two stared at each other for a long time, April's eyes dancing with Karai's, before the redhead let out a long, pent-up sigh. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

Karai grinned, wickedly. "I'll show you…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding The Weakness

Karai slowly trailed her slender fingers up April's spine, feeling the ridges through the fabric of the younger girl's thin yellow shirt.

Reflexively, April hunched her shoulders up. "It tickles."

"It does more than just tickle," Karai explained. "When I do something like this, your sensory organs are stimulated. I'm triggering the 'ascending reticular activating system' in your brain, which motivates mobility, the pursuit of nutrition, and the fight-or-flight response."

"What is this, a biology class? Never took you for the textbook type."

April gasped when Karai's hand suddenly went to an overly sensitive spot behind her ear. "It also mediates something else," she went onto say, ignoring April's quip. "Do you feel a rise in temperature, O'Neil?"

April's eyes fluttered, despite herself. "S-Sorta…"

Karai smiled, moving her fingers to the pulse point under April's neck. "Faster heart rate, unsteady breathing…" she commented with a devilish smile. "And all this with a couple of fingers."

She leaned in close to April, the smile never faltering as she purred, "Bet you'd like to know what else I can do with a couple of fingers."

It took awhile for the innuendo to hit home with April, but once it did, the younger girl flinched backwards, unable to hide the fact she was blushing furiously.

"Seduction and intimacy are brilliant tactics to either unbalance or disarm your opponent," Karai continued, slowly circling April as she stood nervously in the centre of the dojo.

"Just a simple tease of the hand…" Karai carefully took April's left hand into hers and drew slow, delicate circles on the back of her palm, her lidded eyes never leaving April's. Holding in a deep breath, April forced herself to steel herself against Karai's ways. The girl disappeared behind her.

"Or you could lean in, like this…" over her shoulder, Karai whispered huskily in her ear, and the tingling of her warm breath caused April to shudder despite herself, tiny bolts of electricity racing down her spine.

Catching this, Karai giggled, walking back in front of the redhead.

"Oh, you're too easy O'Neil," Karai's eyes flashed sadistically. "Why, anyone would think you were enjoying this…"

April was all too aware of Karai now, how she smelled, how the tight black vest top curved and fitted her in all the right places, how her dark eyes gleamed in tree's glow.

Clearing her throat, the younger kunoichi shook her head subtly, trying to shake away Karai's cobwebs, before turning to her training partner with a weak attempt at casualness. "Uh so, what… what do I have to do?"

April slid her finger across the skin around Karai's first rib. She thought the movement was seductive and enticing, but in reality she looked like a child drawing pictures in sand, her brow too furrowed and concentrated, her movements clunky.

This was her fourth attempt at the same movement, and once again Karai shook her head.

"Your actions are too stiff, O'Neil. You need to loosen up, otherwise they won't buy it."

April groaned in frustration. "It's hard, okay. I've never… done this before. With anyone."

Sighing, Karai put a supportive hand on April's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just… try and follow exactly what I do."

Karai trailed her index finger up to the top edge of April's rib cage, lazily dragging the digit across the skin in slow figure-eights, her nails slightly catching on the skin and leaving the faintest of marks. Her wrist flowed seamlessly in patterns like a river in a stream. Feeling her heart rate substantially quicken, April grabbed Karai's finger and removed it from near her neck.

"How do you do that?" she asked with a sigh.

"Do what?"

"Make it look so… so easy!"

Karai chuckled. "I've had a lot of practice. Now come on, I wanna show you how to put something like this into practice. Stand behind me and grab around my waist, trapping my arms."

April hesitated momentarily before doing as she was told, shifting uncomfortably into Karai.

"You got a good grip?" Karai checked. April confirmed she did, so Karai began to explain, "Imagine your attacker has you like this, and they're stronger than you. There's a handful of ways to break the hold: you could stamp on their toe, maybe headbutt them if you can. Or, this…"

April felt Karai's foot slide seductively up her leg; instinctively, she loosened the hold.

It was a mere blink before Karai had freed herself, snapped around, and held a kunai a mere hair's width away from April's jugular. The redhead's eyes went wide with terror; her locked away fears and reservations of Karai came flooding back in a heartbeat.

Karai held April there much longer than she meant to. When she snapped back into reality, she dropped the kunai to the ground and allowed April to skip back a good few steps.

"S-Sorry…" Karai shook her head. "I don't know what came over me then."

But Karai did know what came over her and, to April's gladness - for the sake of her training, at least - she did too.

"Don't worry about it," April cleared her throat, her hand reflexively rubbing where the tip of the kunai was pointing. "Sooo, you're saying I gotta unbalance them?"

Snapping back into form, Karai nodded. "Precisely. It's all about unbalancing them through their weaknesses. You have to figure out what your opponents weaknesses are, in all areas of combat. When it comes to something like this, weaknesses are just as important to exploit. For example…"

As quick as lightning, Karai slid behind April, rested one hand across the top of her ribs to hold her in place, while she leaned in closely, her voice dropping to a low growl. "For you, your ears are your most sensitive spot, which means if I do this…"

Leaning in closer, Karai tilted her head and gently nibbled on April's earlobe.

April couldn't help it - she let out a shaky moan.

Karai smiled into April's cheek. "...then that happens."

April scurried away, huddling into herself. She suddenly felt very agitated, and very claustrophobic, despite the large expanse of the room. Fidgeting in place, she quickly murmured. "I-I need a drink," before hurrying out of the room.

She was shaking. Why was she still shaking? Her cheeks burned burgundy, that much she knew, and her heartbeat pulsed loudly in her throat. All of this combined made holding the glass steady a very challenging task.

"You okay, O'Neil?"

The sudden voice caused the glass to slip from April's hand and clatter into the sink. She turned the tap off, defeated, and looked to see Karai leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

April cleared her throat and tried to sound stern. "Y-You went too far," it came out meak.

"Too far?" Karai slowly approached, but stopped when April flinched backwards. "April, do you tell the guys to go easy on you when you spar with them?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you shouldn't want me to go easy on you here. Besides, if I'm being honest, I'm starting you out LIGHT. But look," her voice was earnest now, genuine, no malice or taunting or anything of her usual tone "if you don't want this training, I won't push it. But it's useful training, especially since you're in a team of less-than-subtle turtles - it means you've got something they don't, a tactic they can't employ, a weapon only you can use."

After this, Karai smiled and turned to walk back to her room. April didn't want to see her go. Despite everything, she didn't want to stop this sort of training. She wanted to prove she could be just as good a kunoichi as Karai. Of course, that wasn't the only reason why she enjoyed the training, but her mind did not wish to register such things.

Nervously, she called out, "How do I get better?"

Stopping in her tracks, Karai smirked and turned back around to the redhead. "Part of getting to your opponent with such… tactics… requires reading them, studying their slightest reactions to your tiniest movements. Now, you were easy to decipher, and granted, most people will be a lot less of a challenge than, say, I am, so that's why this is good practice for you."

"What are your weaknesses then?"

Karai laughed, sharply. "Nice try, princess. You're not gonna win the game that easily."

"And is this what this is to you? One big game?"

Karai's features softened slightly. "No, sweetheart, but if it was, let's just say I'm on an undefeated streak."

Just then, they heard the turnstiles at the entrance to the lair, signalling that the guys had returned home from patrol. With a wink and a flash of an expression that made April's heart stop for a brief moment, Karai walked away to greet the turtles.

Even if this WASN'T a game, April wanted to play to win, to wipe the smug smile off her trainer's face.

Splashing her face with the cold water of the tap, she mumbled to herself, "Oh, I'll find your weakness, Karai…"


	3. Chapter 3 - Challenge Accepted

Over the next few weeks, their 'special kunoichi training sessions' were few and far between, and April found herself missing then. Very rarely was the lair left empty for the two of them to practice, but when it was, they wasted no time.

Read their reactions… April churned the phrase around in her mind.

She was practising the figure-eight's again, this time slightly altering her movement with each attempt. She'd managed to master the fluidity of the movement, but it still wasn't eliciting any reaction from the older girl, despite Karai commenting on her improvements. This time, she trailed her finger up and around Karai's throat, before resuming the pattern of the figure-eight. During this, she carefully studied Karai's eyes and, much to her delight, noticed two rapid blinks during the unexpected motion, along with a slightly hitched breath, though this was barely noticable.

April smiled inwardly. Progress.

But this progress went a little too slow for April's liking. Karai taught her a few more moves, but nothing April did seemed to work too well on the older girl. She was a closed book, and April confessed her lack of experience led her to lack imagination with such things. Thus, she could only repeat what Karai showed her, and like her trainer said before, she wasn't going to just show April her weaknesses. She had to figure them out on her own.

April knew she needed help, but she had no clue who to ask. The guys had just as much experience in this as she did, and besides, she didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about… things like that… with them, yet. She knew Casey was into her, and thus bringing up such a topic would be unfair on the poor boy that, unfortunately, she didn't reciprocate feelings for. Shinigami would know - April could tell there was something going on between the two of them, proving she wasn't that blind - but even if she'd talk to April, there's no way she'd help her out in winning this game.

Thus, April turned to the one place that she knew would have all the answers, and so much more.

The Internet.

In all honesty, April felt scarred after her foray into the wonderful world of the internet.

For clarification, she knew where she COULD look, and she did NOT look there.

There was many things her fragile mind was not yet ready for, and besides, they weren't exactly what she needed anyhow.

Instead, she turned to blogs and fanfiction communities. She tried to think of shows she'd watched and comics she read that contained a character similar to what she knew of Karai. Then she just… upped the age rating a tad.

In the past, the only fanfiction stories she'd ever read were the nice kind, the kind you wouldn't mind your parents reading over your shoulder.

April's stomach filled with shame at the thought of someone reading these over her shoulder.

Regardless of the trauma, she was pleased to say that she had some ideas on how to best Karai at 'training'. When they were next in the lair alone, she'd suggest another session, and see if she could mimic anything she'd learnt.

A few days later, the guys went out on patrol alone; Karai had said she and April were having a one-on-one training session, so they would skip this one out. Naturally, no-one asked any questions or became suspicious in any way. On the contrary, they were thrilled to see Karai and April getting along so well, in spite of their tumultuous history.

So, once they left, Karai gave April a knowing look, and the two of them silently changed into their training gear. April wore a purple short sleeved t-shirt with black tracksuit bottoms, while Karai sported her usual black tank top and cotton shorts, lightweight and perfect for agility.

While Karai was doing her usual stretches, April flashed her a challenging grin. "I think I've got you figured out."

Karai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what have you figured out?"

"How to get to you."

Karai's grin grew wide; she abandoned her warm-up. "I like your confidence, O'Neil. This is well-timed, cos I've thought of the perfect training exercise for you."

April grew a tad apprehensive, but she was determined to push that back and not let it show. "Which is?"

Karai took out a stopwatch-timer from her pocket and tossed it to April. It read three minutes on the display. "Simple, really. You have three minutes to get to me, I have three minutes to get to you. You win if you can hold out that long. I'll even make it fair and avoid your ears."

With this added stipulation, April felt her confidence rise. "Alright. Any other rules?"

"Nothing under the shirt, nothing below the belt," Karai replied with a wink.

This made April blush. "Y-You think I'd even…?"

Karai shrugged, laughing. "Who knows what goes on in your mind, O'Neil," her sultry voice sent a shiver down April's spine; she suddenly felt her chances depleting.

"Alright, you go first," April offered, though her intonation made it more of a challenge, one Karai was more than happy to oblige.

With a click of the timer, the countdown began.

After two and a half minutes, April scurried away from Karai, stammering, "O-Okay, Okay, y-you win…"

All things considered, April had held out against Karai's assault quite well. It was only when the black-haired girl realised her chances of winning were not certain as the seconds dragged on, and thus she resorted to lightly brushing her hand against April's chest, grazing her firm nipples, which were the product of her previous work. April caved, slightly out of fear of where Karai might go next, but mainly due to the sensory overload.

Laughing aloud, Karai clapped her hands in glee. Checking the stopwatch, she exclaimed, "Oh, you were SO close, princess! I'm impressed!"

Straightening out her shirt, April took in a few deep breaths in order to clear her mind, though she struggled to free herself from the ghost of Karai's hand drifting over her breasts. She steeled herself, running her counterattack through her mind, trying to fight back any nervousness that remained.

"Your turn, O'Neil," Karai smirked with a shallow, mocking bow that motioned for her student to take centre stage.

Exhaling deeply, April said, "Okay, I'll go, but you gotta promise you won't go all 'ninja' on me."

Karai's brows furrowed. "What do you-?"

Before she could finish the question, April had grabbed a large chunk of Karai's hair and snapped her head back, kicking into the back of her knees to force the girl to kneel. Keeping a firm grasp on her hair, April swiftly moved in front of Karai and crouched before the girl, taking a moment to enjoy the wide-eyed expression of her usually collected trainer.

Still wincing slightly from the pain, Karai licked her lips and attempted a smirk. "Nice strategy, O'Neil, but-"

April cut her off by using the bone on her index finger joint to tilt Karai's neck upwards, like the tip of a knife pressing into her throat. "Don't. Talk," she warned, and Karai couldn't help but let out a shaky breath and a gulp.

April's teeth lightly grazed down the side of Karai's slender neck, eliciting a faint shiver from her opponent. She'd gathered Karai's neck was an especially sensitive spot for her; some of her 'light reading' gave April ideas on how to exploit such a weakness. She alternated between small bites and tender kisses, trailing her lips up and down her neck, occassionally straying towards Karai's throat, making the older girl gasp. April noticed Karai's fists were balled up tightly, and she was fighting to keep her breathing steady. April's lips raced along the not-so-measured drumming of Karai's pulse, causing April to smile in satisfaction.

The younger girl was enjoying Karai's reactions.

This is the Karai that had taunted her, used her, hurt her, and there was something so sadistically pleasing in reducing the powerful kunoichi to… this.

April didn't know exactly what that something was, except for being something visceral. Primal. An urge for dominance, for victory.

Though she seemed in control, in actuality, April had no real idea what she was doing - instincts kicked in just as much as memories from previous training sessions, although she'd never quite been taught this before. A lot of this came from her reading material.

April was a quick learner, but an even better improviser.

This proved so, as what she was doing seemed to be working, as Karai was visibly shaken by the redhead's sudden dominance and the working of her neck. Her head lulled forward slightly, but April snapped it back with the remaining grip on her hair and used the opportunity to bite down hard on the skin where Karai's neck met her shoulders. Karai cried out and hissed in pain, and for a brief moment April wondered if she'd gone too far, hurt her too much.

If she had, Karai would have given in. That's all she has to do, April assured herself, suckling at the wound, marking Karai with a bruise.

From the sounds the redhead was eliciting from her opponent, Karai quite enjoyed the rough treatment. This came as little surprise.

Her hands wanted to explore just as much as her mouth did. So, she took the one that wasn't holding Karai's head in place and, while her teeth continued their work, she trailed her hand from Karai's knee to the upper part of her thigh, then back down again. When her hand trailed up the next time, it reached further, lightly grazing the skin around Karai's hip where her black shirt had rucked up. The older girl shuddered, biting down hard on the inside of her lip.

But just as April's hand was edging slightly higher, the timer went off.

Instantly, April released herself from Karai and went to shut the beeping off. Taking a quick look over her shoulder, she saw the older girl still on her knees, her eyes slightly glazed over and woozy. April smiled with satisfaction.

Even if Karai had technically won the game, April knew she was the real victor here.

Despite 'winning', April found she was not unscathed herself; her heart rate had increased tenfold, as did the growing heat beneath her stomach and the electricity jumping between her nerves. Nevertheless, she tried her best to hide it and appear nonchalant. "You totally lucked out cos of the timer," April started saying with a chuckle. "I had you cracking like a-"

Suddenly, April found herself falling backwards. Unable to catch herself, she landed with a 'thud' on the dojo floor. April was powerless against Karai's strength and was trapped below her in an instant. Strong hands grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the floor beneath her. Karai's thighs pressed against April's hips.

"W-What are you doing?" April sounded far meeker than she had intended. Why couldn't she push Karai off? She wanted to... didn't she?

"You broke the rules, O'Neil," Karai purred darkly. Such a voice did not help the hot, tingly feeling jumping around April's body, setting her nerves on high alert. "Below the belt AND under the shirt… you must have enjoyed taking liberties like that."

Karai sneered, then slowly and purposefully leaned closer to the redhead until their lips touched fleetingly. "Tell me the truth… do you… want me?"

April's eyes flashed wild and panicked, like a deer caught in a set of headlights, and she blushed ten shades darker. There was no right answer to this question. April could only shiver. The beating of her heart was drowning out any other sound besides that and Karai's breathing.

This was unfortunate, as that meant she didn't hear the sound of footsteps entering the dojo.

Karai, still being tuned to the world around her, raised her voice loud enough for the new spectator to hear, "Come on, Red. I showed you this one twice now. Escape!"

Still sort of delirious, April struggled to snap back into focus. When she did, she found Karai quietly hissing, "Ju-shinji. Ju-shinji!"

Eyes flashing with recognition, April tugged Karai's wrists to one side, then used her hips to flip the girl over her shoulder and roll on top of her, her first in the air, ready to strike down on Karai's face.

There was a clap coming from the doorway, and April turned to see Leo with a big smile on his face. "Nice going, April!"

Smiling nervously, April replied, "Thanks Leo. Patrol go okay?"

"Yeah, nothing special. Mikey's heating up some pizza if you guys want some?"

"Be there in a minute."

With a small wave, Leo left the dojo, and April managed to breathe again.

"You're still on top of me, you know?" Karai's voice startled April, and she all but threw herself off the older kunoichi.

Rubbing the bruise on her neck, Karai struggled to her feet, feeling the tingling in her legs not retreating. April, on the other hand, was practically on jelly-legs from it all, ashamed by how much Karai had gotten to her in such a small space of time.

_I was doing so well, too…_

Brushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ears, April made to leave. Before she could, Karai suddenly snaked a hand around April's waist and pulled her in closer, using the other one to wrap across the top of her ribs, keeping her in place.

April squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to fight out the burning inside her as she knew where Karai would strike next. Predictably, Karai leaned in towards her ear and huskily breathed, "I'm still waiting for an answer, Red…"

All the blood rushed to April's ears; she fought her way out of Karai's grasp, shaking through the shameful heat churning between her legs. Saying nothing, she hurried out of the dojo.

Karai could only watch her go, a smile dancing on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4 - Payback

Back in her room, Karai's question echoed painfully around April's mind.

_"Do you… want me?"_

Taking a deep breath, April tapped her knee restlessly. After everything that happened that evening, she was twitchy, and couldn't calm herself down. She was agitated, frustrated, and couldn't help but think what would have happened if Leo hadn't walked in when he did.

Would she have kissed me? April wondered. Throughout all of their training sessions, the two girls had never actually kissed. Not on the lips, at least. April guessed such a thing was the wrong type of 'intimate', that it wasn't necessary. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what Karai would taste like. Her skin was somewhat salty, mainly from the sweat of working out. And the kiss? Karai enjoyed dominance, so would it be rough and passionate? Then again, she was very good at tender movements, so maybe it'd be much more delicate…

_"Do you… want me?"_

The question reared its ugly head again, and April rubbed the bridge of her nose. Did she? April hadn't had any experience with anyone before, male or female, but there was something about Karai that captivated her, that set her on edge. That predatory smile, the way she saunters, the saultry overtones to her flirtatious words.

Though she'd originally refused to admit it, April conceded that, yes, she might be attracted to the dark kunoichi. Whether Karai was attracted to her in return, however, was debatable. Anyone who had two eyes but didn't know Karai well would loudly exclaim, "Of course!", but April reminded herself that Karai was a kunoichi, she was trained in seduction as a means of deception - heck, she was training April in seduction as a means of deception! Perhaps Karai was just too good at her artform. Perhaps April was falling for her tricks which were, no doubt, nothing more than just tricks.

Realising where her train of thought was going, April buried her face into her pillow. "Ugh, WHY did I agree to this?" she groaned, miserably.

She wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

A week later, April was running through her katas in the dojo. The boys and Karai had decided to head out on patrol together, and if last night was any indication, they'd have their hands full with the Purple Dragons until sunrise. It had been a peaceful half-hour, and April found all her stresses ebbing away as she flowed through the graceful form, nothing but-

"Hey there, princess."

Karai's voice cut through the tranquility like a knife.

Startled at first, April immediately fell into a defensive posture, taking a good second to relax her guard once her brain registered that there was no immediate threat.

Well, it was always debatable if Karai could be classed as a threat, immediate or otherwise.

"Karai," April breathed, her pose now casual. "I thought you went out with the others."

"Changed my mind. Thought it'd be fun to have a little girl time."

There was something in Karai's voice that set off alarm bells in April's head; when the dark-haired girl started to advance, April immediately retreated backwards, nervously.

"W-What's this about?" she asked, hesitantly, though she already had a pretty clear picture in her mind of what Karai wanted. Her voice, her body language…

Karai advanced so far that she backed April up into the wall, and April let herself end up there. The older kunoichi put her hands on the wall at either side of April's head, pinning her there as she loomed over the shorter girl.

April was all-too aware of how good Karai felt so close to her, how her skin glowed, how her black hair perfectly framed her face. April instinctively wanted to reach out to her. Then, there was that look - it was predatory, unmistakably, and April found herself turned on despite herself. She didn't want to admit that, but the way her mind and body were reacting to Karai's presence didn't leave her much of a choice. These senses were shutting off her mind, taking control of her body.

Inching ever closer, Karai murmured, "I still haven't paid you back for last time…"

Despite April's feeble attempt to keep her at a distance, Karai moved in closer, the older girl's strength benefiting her.

"Karai… the others… they could…"

"They won't be back for hours," Karai whispered in April's ear, before running her lips up and down April's neck, switching between bites and kisses as she did. She knew April liked that, and felt the redhead start to tremble, just as she'd expected.

Karai shifted a knee between April's legs, using enough force to lift April onto her toes. The flustered girl whimpered, reflexively wrapping her arms around Karai for balance and digging her nails into the older girl's back.

"Ah- Karai!" April gasped at the feeling of Karai's strong thigh pressing against her centre. Karai started moving her thigh against April, creating a slow, pleasurable rhythm. A moan escaped April's lips before she bit down hard into Karai's shoulder, a small modicum of revenge. The older girl hissed in pain, retaliating by sinking her teeth further into April's neck.

Just then, the thigh was removed from between April's legs, causing the redhead to whine quietly, her chattering teeth unable to form words. Then again, her mind was struggling to form a proper thought as it was, so words didn't even leave the brain en route to her lips.

A violent shiver rocked down April's spine when she felt fingers brush against her inner thigh. Despite the quiet protests in her mind, April closed her eyes and shifted her legs further apart. She couldn't help herself.

The realisation came to her like a gunshot.

She wanted this.

April opened her eyes to Karai's wolfish-like smile as the older girl stared at her, studying her closely with her amber eyes. "I'll ask you again, Red… do you want me?"

April gulped. There was something about the helplessness of her situation that April found sickenly arousing. She couldn't move at all. She was completely at Karai's mercy...

...and that's exactly how she wanted it to be.

April nodded.

"Uh-uh-uh…" Karai teased, her lips brushing April's neck, making the redhead shiver. "I want to hear you say it."

Letting out a shaky breath, April murmured, "Y-Yes…"

Deciding to prolong the taunting, Karai gently bit down on the trembling skin of her neck while her free hand traced lazy circles along April's thigh. During this, she purred, "That won't do… say the words…"

Wonderful, colourful sensations flushed through April's mind. She barely remembered the English language as a concept, let alone how to use it.

Karai's fingers faintly brushed the fabric between April's legs; the younger girl gasped and jerked at the movement like she'd been struck by lightning.

That triggered it.

"I want you, Karai…"

While her eyelids fluttered, April's mouth hung agape, ever so slightly, and that was the opening Karai needed to capture her lips for a kiss.

Their first kiss.

The motion shocked April at first, her eyes wide, before she sunk into the rhythm and began to kiss back. Their tongues battled for dominance, urgency growing with every second. April began running her hands through Karai's hair, the other clawing down her spine, underneath her shirt.

Something like a warm shiver passed through Karai's body, and her eyelids fluttered as she fought the urge to close them.

When breathing became difficult task due to the lack of oxygen, Karai moved her lips from April's to trail them down her neck again, causing the girl whimper and gasp. Her knees were becoming weaker by the second.

Karai briefly pulled away, April stumbling slightly forward at the sudden loss of contact. When she realised Karai only did this to take off her shirt, she couldn't help but be captured by the older girl's beauty, her well-toned stomach and abs defining her torso, the skin only being broken up by a black sports bra.

Karai chuckled at April's somewhat starstruck expression. "Like what you see?"

April shook the cobwebs some her mind, though she was still unable to form words. Knowing she would have to take the lead again, Karai stepped forward and planted a long, deep kiss on April's lips, while at the same time, starting to lift her shirt up over her head. They only broke the kiss momentarily as the material passed them by; April didn't even notice she'd lost her shirt until she felt Karai's hands trail up her bare skin.

"Damn, Red," Karai murmured, her eyes raking over her torso, up to the blue and pink bra covering the more sensitive parts of her chest. "Anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Blushing, April suddenly felt very self-conscious and resisted the urge to cover herself up. "T-Thanks…"

Wasting no more time, Karai captured April for another kiss, this time letting her hands explore the new canvas of April's smooth skin. Likewise, April did the same to Karai, though she was unconsciously mimicking the older girl's movements. However, neither girl seemed to notice, let alone mind. Karai was curving the outline of April's hips, her hands then tracing patterns across April's back, occasionally allowing her thin nails to dig sharply into the skin, causing April to press into her more. While one hand continued on her back, the other drifted up towards April's breasts, cupping one of them firmly, inciting a shudder and a quiet moan from the redhead. This time, April was too lost in sensation to keep copying, her hands limply draping over Karai's shoulders.

Before April realised what was going on, Karai had nimbly slipped her hands behind April's back and uncuffed her bra in the blink of an eye, letting it drop to the floor. At the sight of seeing April's bare form, Karai found she could not hold back long enough for pleasant words, and instead took April's hands into her own and pinned them back against the wall as she started trailing kissing across April's chest.

The next moan wasn't so silent as Karai twirled her tongue around April's nipple. The redhead's vision danced with rainbows, her breathing short and ragged. When Karai lightly bit down on the most sensitive spot, she nearly shrieked.

"Oh god, Karai…" April moaned, her hands regaining enough life to roughly explore Karai's body, to do something, anything, to satisfy the vibrations inside of her. She settled on clawing her hands down Karai's back, but this backfired as the sensation of pain only made Karai bite down harder, so much so April actually cried out this time. It wasn't a bad pain, no. It was a good pain. The type that danced effortlessly with its counterpart - pleasure.

For a fleeting moment, April felt shame at the discovery, but that all shot out of her mind when Karai went to work on her other breast, kneading and cupping the one her mouth wasn't busy with.

The intoxicating feelings overwhelmed her, so much so that she felt like she was drowning with ecstasy. Her knees shook so much, trembling under the weight of the sensations she was experiencing; at one point, her legs actually buckled and Karai had to catch her.

Instead of propping her up again, Karai led the two of them down to the dojo floor. Karai leaned in close and blew softly into April's ear, masking the girl with pleasure so that she didn't even notice when Karai removed her own bra, nothing left to separate her chest from April's.

As soon as Karai re-engaged April in a deep kiss, their bodies came together, skin on skin, and it made April's nerves tingle, like the faintest of electric shocks.

As much as she was thoroughly enjoying the way Karai was pleasing her, April wanted to give, not just received, but being trapped on the bottom underneath Karai limited her options. Then, when Karai moved to pin April's hands above her head, a wicked idea sparked in her mind.

Ju-shinji

In a flash, April tugged Karai's wrists to one side, pushed her hips up and outwards, then flipped Karai over her shoulder before landing on top of her, pinning Karai's wrists to the mat. She smiled with smug satisfaction.

She had no idea how she'd been able to think that clearly. It seemed Karai was just as shocked as April, her eyes wide before she settled into a wide smirk. "Good one, princess."

Not wanting to waste time on attempting a witty retort, April instead was desperate to sate her hunger. Greedily, she bit down on Karai's neck, wanting to taste her flesh again. She found the faint remains of the mark she'd previously left and decided to to re-ignite that particular bruise.

April held nothing back. Her teeth sunk deep into Karai's flesh, causing the older girl to shriek and moan alternately. Karai struggled under April's grip, but the redhead held her strong.

Karai was gasping for breath when April hovered over her, still yet to release her hold on her wrists. She licked the edges of her teeth, her eyes dark, like a predator examining its prey. Karai's eyes shone with lust, but also with underlying terror, and that only made April's heart beat faster.

Still, she regained enough of her humanity to ask, "Too much?"

A ghost of a smile flickered across Karai's lips, and her own eyes shone a few shades darker. She flashed her eyebrows in a challenging manner. "Not enough."

With a malicious smile, April turned her attention to Karai's breasts, using the motions Karai had demonstrated previously for guidance. April couldn't be more proud of herself when she heard Karai gasping her name.

THE Karai, gasping HER name.

This confidence led April to release her hold on Karai's wrists and snake one of her hands down towards the hem of the older girl's shorts. The instant April's finger went underneath the fabric, Karai rolled the two of them over and straddled the redhead.

"Nice try, princess," Karai purred. "But tonight, you're mine."

April's heart skipped a beat.

Repositioning herself, Karai quickly removed April's tracksuit pants, leaving her wearing nothing but her white cotton underwear. Returning to the kiss, Karai forced her tongue into April's mouth, claiming April's tongue as her own subject. The two danced and played together, only parting ways for short breaths before returning to their embrace. Occasionally, Karai would break the kiss to bit and suckle on April's lower lip, or if she fancied, take a wander over towards the redhead's neck. Whatever she desired at the time.

During this, April would pull on Karai's hair, scratch at her skin or, if she was lucky, catch Karai off-guard long enough to land a bite or two on her own lip.

Karai moaned softly and felt her skin burn up. Their hearts were racing with the rising intensity between them, and slowly Karai inched her hand down across April's stomach. Once she reached the fabric of her underwear, April's breathing hitched.

She started to panic as the realisation hit her: she was going to lose her virginity.

Would it hurt? She had no frame of reference for this sort of thing, but if it was anything like how Karai had been making her feel thus far, it would feel incredible.

There was also the matter of who she was losing it to. While she'd never imagined herself to be one of those girls to save herself for marriage, she'd never expected to lose her virginity like… this.

On a dojo floor, to someone she wasn't in a relationship with, that she didn't love, to a girl… the list goes on.

But she trusted Karai. She trusted Karai with this and, if she was being completely honest with herself, her life.

She wanted this.

"April?"

The redhead opened her eyes to Karai's soft expression and a warm smile.

Gently, April pulled the girl into a long, deep kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered, "I want this."

After another genuine smile, Karai connected their lips again as her hand crept lower.


	5. Chapter 5 - Our Little Secret

April felt like she was on cloud nine - she'd never experienced anything this incredibly in all her life. She felt like she was flying, like she was dancing on the waves, like she had uncovered paradise itself. Many other overused clichés could be brought forth to describe how April felt when Karai massaged her most sensitive area, varying speed, rhythm and pressure as she did.

April writhed on the dojo floor, her head tossing and turning from side to side as her colourful mind tried to comprehend the pleasure she was feeling. Moans escaped from her lips like smoke from a cigarette, endless and uncontrollable every time Karai even slightly shifted get movement, and even when she didn't.

Karai captured one of April's moans in a kiss, taking her breath away.

April reciprocated hungrily, desperately, knowing nothing in the world but her and Karai, and the kiss they were sharing.

Suddenly, Karai took her hand away.

Through ragged breaths, April managed to ask, "Why'd... you stop?"

Her vision was blurry, but April could just make out an evil, sadistic smile on Karai's face. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

April practically screamed when Karai entered her. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her hands clawing desperately at the floor around her.

This was a whole new intense feeling; April couldn't imagine it being anymore powerful, and yet here she was, unable to remember her own name, writhing and moaning underneath Karai. She couldn't comprehend much of anything, but it felt like Karai had physically reached deep inside of her and was clutching her heart.

Time lost all meaning - she could have been lost there for minutes, hours or days.

It felt so good. TOO good. April's mouth felt dry, her head was spinning, and she felt as if any moment she was going to sip under as her mind tried to comprehend all these feelings and pleasures at once. Before long, it'd gotten to the stage where she was so overcome with pleasure that it exhausted her to her very core, and her head lulled back onto the dojo floor underneath her, just as her body went limp.

Seeing this as a sign, Karai slowed down, before withdrawing herself altogether from April. The redhead whined at the sudden emptiness, feeling hollow without Karai inside of her.

Soon after, April began shaking; Karai laid down next to her, wrapped an arm around her and began gently stroking her hair. "It's okay, I'm right here…"

April snuggled herself tightly into Karai's embrace in the same way a child holds onto a beloved blanket through a frightening storm. She was so exhausted that she didn't even realise she was drifting asleep until Karai gently roused her.

"You can't sleep here, Princess," Karai's breath was warm on April's cheek.

April only mumbled in return.

"Can you stand?"

Stand? April had never been so tired in all her life - the act of blinking would be a challenge.

The shake of April's head was almost imperceptible, but Karai caught it.

Being as tired as she was, April couldn't even muster an audible protest when Karai uncurled herself from the redhead and slipped backwards. Then, suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up, followed by slow and steady movement.

It appears Karai was carrying her to her bedroom. April didn't mind - she just wanted to sleep, she didn't care if it was curled up in her bed or on the floor of the dojo.

Once carefully maneuvering through the doorway, Karai gentle places April down on her mattress and tucked the girl up in the duvet. She then placed the clothes she'd scooped p from the dojo and placed them over April's chair, putting back on what was hers before she made to exit the bedroom.

"Don't go," April called out, meekly, her eyes fighting to stay open but failing miserably.

With a warm smile, Karai turned back around and snuggled up in the bed next to April, her arms wrapping around the younger girl like a protective blanket. "I'm not going anywhere, Princess…"

It was only when Karai heard rumblings in the living room did she blink the sleep from her eyes and register the time on the neon wall clock.

5:19.

Inwardly, she cursed - she didn't mean to fall asleep at all, let alone for that long. The guys must have just returned from patrol…

Silently and carefully she extracated herself from April's arms and off the bed, thankfully not waking the redhead. The way she was heavily breathing, it seemed like April would sleep through an earthquake.

Straightening herself out and fixing her hair as best she could, Karai quietly exited the living room.

"Hey Karai," Donnie greeted casually, until his brows crinkled and he asked, "Is April okay? She's usually still up to meet us at this time."

"Her stomach was playing up," Karai lied. "Must have been a bad gyoza or something."

Instantly, Donnie's face fell. "Oh gosh, has she been sick? Maybe I should go and check her temperature. She might-"

"Relax, D," Karai cut in with a reassuring smile. "She's alright. I made sure of it. Right now, she's sleeping it off."

Donnie tried to manage a smile in return, but it came out sorrowful. He really does care so much for her, Karai inwardly noted, and the feeling warmed her heart.

"I appreciate you taking care of her." Donnie thanked.

"No big. I'm gonna go and get some rest myself now though."

After saying goodnight - or good morning, to be more accurate - to the rest of the guys, Karai retreated to her own makeshift bedroom, hoping that April would still be asleep when she woke up, so that Karai could intercept her and inform her of the cover story.

When April awoke the next morning, it took a long moment for memories of the night before to come back it her, yet it was still all of a hazy blur. She saw her clothes heaped over the desk chair, noting she wasn't even wearing pyjamas.

Her back was stiff, her arms and legs aching, and a few places on her neck seemed incredibly tender. One look in the mirror explained why. She had bruises on her elbows, and dark purple blotches on her neck with teeth imprints still visible if you looked closely enough.

April sighed. So it wasn't all a dream…

Then, it hit her. How was she supposed to face Karai now? They weren't exactly on the most comfortable terms for a long while, and when they'd finally become 'friends', had they just ruined everything in one night?

No, April assured herself. This… whatever this is, has been going on for weeks, and we were still alright

Yes, but you hadn't done THAT before, another voice in her head countered.

With a huff, April began to dress herself, pulling out a scarf from her bottom drawer.

Another question plagued her mind. Does Karai think we're an item now?

Having never been intimate with someone before, April didn't exactly know what the score was, but she'd always assumed that sex was something couples did. One thing April did know, was that she didn't want to be in a relationship with Karai. Not just because she was a girl and all that entailed - after last night, April really had no claim to hetrosexuality anymore - but because she just didn't have feelings for the older girl. However, she had absolutely no idea where Karai stood on that front. Was it all just fun for her, or does she want something more?

One way or another, April knew as soon as she left the sanctuary of her bedroom, she'd find out.

From the sounds of it, the guys were in the dojo training, and April hoped Karai was in there with them so that she could rehearse what she was going to say for a while.

After dressing herself and fixing her hair, April tentatively stepped out into the living room.

Thoughts of holding off the conversation were shattered as she saw Karai in the kitchen putting something back in the fridge.

Turning around at the sound, Karai caught April's eye, but crossed the living room instead of calling out to her.

"Hey. How are you feeling today?" Karai asked in a hushed tone. The guys were in the dojo, but sound travels throughout the lair.

April let out a shaky breath. "I'm good. It's all… kinda still sinking in, y'know?"

Karai chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But no regrets?"

"No… no regrets…"

There was something that caught in April's voice, and Karai latched onto it immediately. With concern evident in her tone, she asked, "April, is something wrong?"

April hesitated. Yes, there was something wrong, but she didn't know how to say it. Not eloquently, anyhow.

"I just… I don't… think we'd work… together…" April stammered with a wince, struggling to find the right words, the right intonation, to get Karai to understand without hurting her feelings.

When Karai burst into laughter, her worry was transformed into confusion. "Oh Princess, you're adorable."

April's brow crinkled. "What?"

Calming herself, Karai explained, "Is that what the serious pouty face is all about? Red, I never thought this was gonna make us a 'thing'. I mean, can you see me on dinner dates, buying flowers, long walks on the beach…?"

This time, it was April's turn to laugh at the mental image Karai brought forth.

With a sweet smile, Karai continued, "Red, I like you, but as a friend. But I thought there was mutual attraction going on, so I thought this could just be a bit of fun. No strings."

With a relieved sigh, April returned the smile, but then it contorted into something a little more devilish. "Well, it WAS fun..."

Karai flashed a grin. She leaned in closer to April. "Oh was it now?"

April didn't back down and leaned in too with a challenging smirk. "Oh it was."

The two were about to touch lips when April noticed a figure emerge out of the corner of her eye. Quickly, she shot up from the couch and strolled past Karai, up to Donatello, appearing as nonchalant as possible. "Hey Donnie. How's training going?"

"Not bad," Donnie took a juice from the fridge, offering April one, but she politely declined. "How are you feeling now? Is your stomach any easier?"

A quick glance at Karai and April instantly understood. They hadn't the chance to discuss it, but it was unspoken agreement. This is our little secret.

"It's better than it was, thanks. I'll think I'll sit out training today though."

Warmly, Donnie smiled. "Good idea. Let me know if there's anything you need, anything at all."

April felt bad for deceiving him, but knew this white lie was for the best. "Thanks, D."

With the juice in hand, Donnie returned to the dojo, where the sounds of Mikey and Raph's kerfuffle had doubled in his absence.

Watching him go, April didn't notice Karai sneak up behind her. The older kunoichi snaked one hand around April's waist and whispered lowly in her ear, "Let's train again soon..."

April shuddered, leaning back into Karai's body, before the older girl released her and strode into the dojo, flashing a sadistic smile over her shoulder as she went.

Numbly, April watched her go.

She couldn't wait for their next training session.


End file.
